


Just Stay

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [37]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Bisexual guys [secretly], Black Character(s), Blushing, Cuddling, Feelings, Gentleness, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Passionate, Referenced sexual stuff, Scars, Talking, These two guys deserve happiness, They love each other, Touching, Warm, [although nothing really happens], closeness, gentle touch & kissed lovingly, holding him close, silence and quiet breathing, slight angst referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They stay close, that night. Franklin started comforting Lamar, knowing that this other male was feeling a bit of sadness. So he does that, getting him to feel loved. A nice silence and warmth between them.
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 3





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> 'I pull you in to feel your heartbeat. Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me". Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you. Let me take your hand, I'll make it right. I swear to love you all my life. Hold on, I still need you. A long endless highway, you're silent beside me. Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from. Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'. Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones. Hold on, I still want you.' 
> 
> After that angst-filled one-shot I wrote, I wanted to write something with these two that had hurt/comfort & intimacy, love 💚

That room was dark. No lights on, not even a lamp. Just that moonlight illuminated them in a dim lighting. Although even with that, they could still see each other, strangely enough. But it was nice, peaceful silence. 

Lamar was getting more flustered by that stare from this other male. His heart was beating a bit, so very much, that he thought it would burst at any second. 

He actually wondered if Franklin felt the same way. His mind wandered into that thought, thinking of this. Until he snapped out of it. 

It's like Franklin was reading Lamar's mind, at what happened next. 

Franklin eyed him again, still staring at Lamar. It was like he couldn't keep his eyes off him, for some reason. He stayed there, close to him, wanting Lamar to feel warm and loved. 

He noticed that this other dark-skinned male was deep in thought. He had a feeling what it was about. Because he felt the same way. Just like him. 

That's when he grabbed Lamar's hand, putting it over his chest, where his heart is. 

Lamar felt it. He was feeling Franklin's heart as it was beating fast. Just as much as his own heart. 

Franklin said something to him again, with his low voice, but it had a loving tone now. 

"..my heart is also beating fast..that I think it'll burst, if it doesn't stop. But I don't really mind. Because I only feel this way with you.." he said to Lamar. He leaned down, over him. Now he talked silently, near Lamar's ear. "..I could love you, if you just let me." 

Lamar blushed at hearing that. He does feel the same way, just like him. 

He felt like he was dreaming, honestly. He pulled his hand away from Franklin's chest, when this other male let him do that. 

Though something else happened too. 

Franklin was putting his hand back where it was, not releasing him from his slight grip. Not anytime soon. He was still holding onto it, entangling their fingers together. 

He had a smile again now. He leans in, kissing Lamar on those soft lips. 

Lamar was letting him do that, secretly loving this. Especially how close they are. 

That's when he thought about it all, of everything. 

Then he pushed him away, just slightly though. 

He was thinking for a bit. He talked to him, after awhile (it seemed like). He just takes a breath. His mind faded as his heart ached, feeling sadness. He thought that he didn't deserve him, for some reason. 

Franklin noticed that. His eyes softened, at this, when he saw that sad expression coming from Lamar. He noticed that sadness in Lamar's eyes. Those dark shaded eyes. It made his heart hurt, aching, especially for him. 

He decided that he would tell Lamar what he thought. He would get him to feel loved. Because that's how he felt for him. He does love him. 

"It's okay. Let me love you, because I do. I really do.." 

"I can't-" Lamar had said to him, breathing heavily, shaking slightly. 

Franklin tries to pull him closer, to comfort Lamar and to hold him close. He started talking to him again, telling his feelings to Lamar now. He told him what he thought. What he was thinking in his mind, that truth deep down within. 

"..Lamar-" he had said, or at least started to. 

"Franklin.." Lamar said (cutting him off for just a second, even if Franklin didn't seem to mind), in a silent way, in a quiet tone of voice. 

"I know that you have scars.. I know that you've been having nightmares. You act like you're okay, that you're fine, when you're not. Please, don't hide from me. Don't shut me out of your life or try to push me away. Because no matter what happens, I'II stay right here. So let me in..." Franklin said to him, softly, with a low tone of voice. His voice was just like that, softer than usual. He wrapped his arms around Lamar now, although not too tightly. He was holding him close. In that warmth. His eyes are soft, warm and gentle again. "I will stay with you, always. So don't leave me alone ethier. When you're sad, talk to me. I'II be there for you. I will listen to all you have to say. I'II tell you that it's okay. That everything will be alright. I will hold you. I'II comfort you.. You won't be alone anymore. So don't cry.." 

Lamar remembered all those long nights, dark and cold out, when he was alone. He felt sad. That he would cry for hours, until he had fallen asleep. 

He had tears in his eyes. He heard all of that. He was feeling comforted. He felt better, slowly, just with him. He was also wrapping his own arms around him, feeling warmer than ever as well. He leaned against him too. 

Franklin still holds him. He was comforting Lamar, a bit more. He felt how warm it was. 

He was staring at him, after they had pulled apart. Just slightly. "I'II never leave you alone, ever again." He gazed over at him. Into Lamar's eyes, quietly. 

"I'II even kiss you.." After saying that, he leaned in, kissing this other dark-skinned male again. He kissed him, gently. He felt how soft those lips are, loving it. 

Lamar stared at him, silently and deeply, into Franklin's eyes. He hummed softly, in that kiss. He stayed there, kissing him as well. 

Franklin deepened this kiss. Slowly even. He was putting his fingers through Lamar's hair, feeling that softness, in a gentle way too. His stare and gaze was also like that again. Soft, warm now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"..Franklin-" Lamar was almost shocked by how close that other dark-skinned male was. That he could even feel Franklin's warmth already, that tone could be heard through his voice as well. 

"Lamar.." Franklin's low voice was also quiet, silent. He leaned in, kissing him on the lips once again. He felt how soft they were. 

Now he was deepening it more. Slowly though as he tasted him. It was sweet-tasting to him, strangely yet nicely enough. He stayed close to him, still kissing Lamar. Without closing his eyes. His gaze, that deep stare on him. 

Lamar resisted the urge to arch himself or grip onto those bed sheets under him. He's also resisting the temptation to hold onto him. Or let out any noise, from being kissed like this. Although he had to admit that Franklin was a great kisser. Knowing what he was doing. 

They kept that kiss going for a bit longer. It was passionate too. 

Until eventually, they are pulling apart from it once again. They're staring at each other now. 

Lamar eyed him. While he was breathless and flustered. Especially under Franklin's gaze. He was breathing in a quiet way. 

Franklin just stared, silent and affectionate. His eyes had a warm, nice and soft look in them. He was still staring at him, quietly, into Lamar's eyes. He gave a gentle smile to him. He reassured Lamar, in that way, with this loving expression. 

Lamar had a blush at that, but it also made him feel better. 

Franklin smiled softly. He leaned down, giving him another kiss, also gently. 

They stayed there, just like this, for awhile. In that nice silence between them. They're staying close. To just kiss and touch each other. They cuddled warmly, nuzzled comfortably against one another. They loved that warmth, this closeness and intimacy. They felt warmer than ever. 

It lasted for a bit longer, as they stayed just like that, in this quiet. Now they listened to each other's calm heartbeats and silent breathing. Staying there, for the rest of that night. Just cuddling, even closer than before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
